


When Do We Get Our Parade?

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Asexuality, Established Relationship, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQIA+, M/M, Pride Month 2018, Pride Parades, Queer Themes, Sexual Orientation, romantic orientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: During his first Pride celebration, Dan is frustrated that even the queer community doesn't seem to understand asexuality and the romantic spectrum





	When Do We Get Our Parade?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nefertiti1052](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti1052/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828459) by [adorkablephil (kimberly_a)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil). 



> This ficlet was written for the Phandomficfests Pride flash fic fest on Tumblr (thanks to Yani‘s encouragement, which is why I'm gifting this fic to her), but I consider it a sort of years-later sequel to my fic “Maslow’s Hierarchy of Needs” (linked above).

“So … how does that work?” Caleb asked, gesturing between Dan and Phil, who stood a few feet away talking to another friend. It was their first Pride since coming out, and Dan still buzzed with excitement. A friend had invited them to a party after the parade, because no one wanted the day to end, and it ended up being a couple dozen people high on acceptance and community, comrades-in-arms. Comrades in **literal** arms, given all the hugging. Well, **Dan** wasn’t doing much hugging, because he wasn’t much of a hugger, but there was a lot of hugging going on.

He and Phil had spent the first hour of the party huddled in a corner together eating snacks they’d scrounged onto paper plates, but the feeling of community and celebration had coaxed both of them out of their shells a bit, and they’d actually even separated occasionally when conversations developed. Dan had really been enjoying talking with Caleb, who he’d met through Laura a couple months ago. They shared a dark sense of humor, and he’d started to think of Caleb as a friend. Tonight they’d been chatting on and off, but this question seemed to come out of nowhere.

Dan frowned in confusion. “How does what work?”

“Well, this is none of my business, so feel free to tell me to fuck off, but I’ve always wondered,” Caleb continued, “about asexuality. I mean, how can you … be with someone—with Phil—when you’re asexual?” At only 5’2” tall and with his petite build, Caleb was accustomed to people misgendering him. Earlier, they’d been talking about testosterone, and how some trans men chose to take it and others didn’t. Caleb didn’t, and he wasn’t interested in surgery. Everyone had nodded with interest and understanding during that conversation, but Dan noticed that a few of the friends standing near him and Caleb seemed to be listening in now. Apparently the word “asexuality” still attracted attention, even from their queer friends.

It seemed ironic that they’d worried for years about telling people they were together, but that had gone over without a hitch. Their fanbase had long since picked up on all the cues and accepted their relationship, to the point where most of their fans hadn’t even shown any surprise when they’d “come out.” Sure, there’d been a few who seemed shocked and even offended, but overall the transition had happened smoothly, and their new status as a public couple ruffled few feathers.

They still weren’t **entirely** out, though. Or, at least, Dan wasn’t. Because he hadn’t publicly come out as asexual … and this was why. Even their **friends** didn’t understand, let alone the world at large! So here they were at their first Pride celebration, and Dan found himself getting quizzed by a gay trans guy about how the heck asexuality worked. When even personal friends actively involved in the queer community didn’t understand him … well, Dan didn’t feel very comfortable talking about the issue with complete strangers.

He considered telling Caleb to fuck the fuck off, but he’d asked the question fairly respectfully, and … well … Dan liked Caleb, and Caleb seemed like the sort of person who would at least **try** to understand. That’s where you start, right? With the people who seem most likely to accept you?

“I identify as biromantic asexual,” Dan explained, trying to be patient, waiting for the additional questions, the invasive requests for clarification.

“Oh,” Caleb replied, nodding easily. “That makes sense.” Then he frowned, and Dan braced himself again. “Well, I marched in the trans march yesterday, and Laura marched in the dyke march … so when the fuck are you aces going to get your own fucking parade?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an actual conversation I had at a Pride event in San Francisco this year, though I added the last sentence because it’s what I feel myself.


End file.
